Tangles
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: A random couple each chapter. Translated from "Enredos" :  Slash, Femslash, Hetslash. First chapter: CodyxHeather.


This story was written originally in Spanish… I have done a lot of pairings in that language, but a message from **Juwana Man **told me that he would like to see the story in English. I try my best to translate the history without making any mistake's, an English Beta Reader would be good, if you see any mistake please tell me.

None of these characters belong to me.

CODYHEATHER

**-Ugh! I curse this show; I curse you Chris-** I shouted at the host when we landed into safe land. After having to go through all the game, having to deal with Alejandro and the other guys, my money was just taken away by ezequiel and into the lava. I cursed all the participants.

Chris just **laughed –You guys are lucky… we found a Hotel and did all the reservations for the special show-** .Be

**-You gotta be kidding me-** Gwen said. For the first time I agreed with her. Following this, all participants were in the pool, having fun as if nothing had happened. Of course, these idiots didn't lose one million bucks. Where is Alejandro? He was probably making fun of me.

I was far away from the group and wanted to cry. Can you blame me? I didn't only lose the million bucks, I as well rejected Alejandro and everyone still hated me. I went to the little park of the kids on the hotel, there were three kids. I easily scare them with a yell and soon they began to run shouting _"A WITCH!"_

I sat on one of the swings and the tears fell into my face. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned back in an angry way.

But of course, I was in a swing… So I fell into my ass to the ground. _Ouch_. I looked up to know who was making my disgrace bigger, but the first thing I noticed... deep blue eyes. **–Heather… Are you okay? -** He asked. It was Cody.

**-Do I look okay? -** I was in defensive mode, but you can't blame me! He was looking at me while I cried! He would probably go to tell everyone. **–Not really, come on-** He offered me his hand to help me out, I didn't trust him so I stood up by myself**. –I don't need your pity-** I told him. He was getting a little mad. **–Ok, then I'm going- **

I was scared. What if he tells the others? For some reason I needed company to. Before he went anywhere I grabbed his hand**. –Wait!-**

He looked at me with surprise, and I drown into his blue eyes. The little and pathetic nerd was attractive, shame he was that pathetic. Cody had helped me to _"Win",_ probably for revenge on Alejandro, but still…

**-I'm… really confused right now, that's all-** I told him, words didn't sound like mine's. ¡Not even the tone! He smiled a little **–Its ok Heather, we do all understand-**

**-Nobody really care's-** I completed his sentence, with disgrace in my voice. When did I become so emotional? Surely I was on my pms.

**-I do care-** He said, a little nervously… and he was blushing! I smiled for seconds. Am I flirting with him? Maybe it was the fact of not having many friends for a while, even if he is not exactly a _"friend"_

**-You know what help me at time like this? Ice Cream! I heard they have the best ice-cream around here… And if you want I could, well, I pay! But if it make's you uncomfortable because I'm me and you are…** **well you…-**

**-Cody, I will be happy if you buy me Ice Cream-** I smiled at him, it was truly pathetic to see him trying to ask me out. For seconds I thought that this could be a trap. Was it? I couldn't risk myself… He smiled relieved and blushing madly.

Oh, I'm still holding his hand. I was going to let it go when I felt him holding it, like not wanting to let it go. I blushed. He was totally different than Alejandro; I could be _"nice"_ with Cody.

**-C'mon, I will be your guide-** He said while walking. Being with him, holding hands. Thanks god Sierra wasn't there, she would kill me! After that fake photo Alejandro take, the girl didn't have any trust left for me. I felt sympathy for her and moved my head to eliminate those thoughts of my head.

**-Here we are- **That fast? I swear this hotel was gigantic. The people weren't exactly nice, but nobody is worst than Chris McClein, Cody asked me what was my favorite flavor and I just looked at the showcase**. –Lemon and chocolate-** I said without interest.

**-Oh! I want one of those too-** He said, I'm not sure if he said so because a casualty or because he didn't know too. **–For the couple**- Said the woman giving us our ice-cream and blinking. Cody didn't seem to mind. Why was I blushing? This was going to fast, then I remembered that Cody only did this out of pity.

We sat at a close table and I licked the ice-cream. It was delicious and made me a little happy. I looked at Cody who was smiling **–Better?-**

**-Yeah**- I told him, long silence… **-Why are you doing this?** - I asked him in a direct manner, trying not to sound like a bitch.

**-Eh?-**

**-Don't play stupid! If it is for pity I'm going now-**

**-No! It's not that Heather…-** He told me in a rush, fear in his voice**. –I know we are not friends of anything… but I don't like to see girls sad, less one girl likes you who is always strong… And you are not that bad as everybody says-** He said.

I looked away **–How did you know I was at the park? **- Now it was his turn to blush.

**-I saw you away from the group and…well… I…-**

**-You followed me-** I completed his sentence again while I let a smirk adorns my face. **–Yea…-** He finished saying with embarrassment in his voice.

After we finished our ice-cream I let him escort me to my suit. It wasn't the best because I shared with Gwen; we both were hated by other participants. I was more hated, but Bridgette shared with Leshawna, Katie and Sadie, Sierra and Courtney, Beth and Lindsay, Izzy and Eva (Don't ask) and we ended together.

It was horrible but we were used to be in everything together (High ratings)

Cody let my hand goes and he smiled nervously. **–Listen… If you want to make like this never ever happened you can do it. But if you don't, we could try to be fri…-**

I stole him a kiss before he said it. It was sweet and brief. I smiled at him before closing the door.

**-I never thought he was you type**- I heard the voice of the Goth girl behind me, she was smiling… Like a friend would do? Ugh!


End file.
